Forever
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Since the day Angela was first hit by thier father, Tim swore that he would protect his sister, even if it meant taking that promise to the grave. One-shot. Tearjerker.


**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). ****Thank you. :) **

**First Shepard fic, I hope I do it justice. **

**Summary: ****Since the day Angela was born, Tim promised that he would protect his sister, even if it meant taking that promise to the grave. **

Angela huddled in the corner as she heard her sorry excuse of a father stumble drunk into the house. The normally brave greaser girl was shaking as the older man stumbled into the bedroom, slurring out profanities at her.

He picked up a bottle that once held alcohol and threw it and the scared teen. It shattered behind her and cut her head as it rained down on the young raven haired girl.

_Glory, where is Tim_? She thought desperately. Her father usually backed down when Tim was there to help her. Just as she thought this she heard Tim walk into the small house. She screamed for his aid as her father started to kick her in the head. Tim ran in and separated him from his younger sister.

Suddenly, the drunk older man wiped out a blade and taking Tim by surprise, stabbed him in the stomach before ripping out the bloody switchblade.

Angela screamed at him before shoving him back. He stumbled back, faking and hitting his head making him pass out drunk.

Angela ran to Tim's side. His hand and stomach were covered in his blood. She hurried shakily to her feet and called for an ambulance on the nearby pay phone. Her father had broken theirs a few weeks ago.

The ambulance took eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds too long for Angela. They loaded Tim into a stretcher while Angela raced to Bucks to find Curly.

"Curly!" She screamed when she saw him making out with some blonde.

"What?" He spat annoyingly," I'm kind of in the middle of something." He motioned to the pretty girl next to him. She slapped him, lightly, but enough to grab the fifteen year old greaser's attention.

"Tim is in the hospital," she informed him quickly. He sobered up pretty fast and followed her to the hospital.

When they got there the true torture began. No matter how many times Curly screamed at the nurses and doctors, the only thing that they were told was that Tim was in emergency surgery.

Finally, hours later the doctor came out. She tuned out on the medical stuff and only heard "…too much blood loss" and "…say your goodbyes. He's in room 227." It didn't even feel real to Angela as she stumbled down the hallway.

Curly hurried to said room, and quickly walked inside to his older brother's bedside. Angela, however, hung back at the doorway, feeling uncomfortable. Most of all, though, she felt guilty. He was going to die because of her.

_Flashback: (Angela's childhood)_

_The day Tim first laid eyes on his sister he was happy, secretly. All his gang buddies thought that he didn't like his sister, but the first time that she was jumped by Socs, Tim had rescued her. And when she had her first broken heart, Tim beat the sucker up. He played dolls with her and taught her how to braid her hair. And most importantly, he promised that he would protect get from their father. _

_"Timmy," the small five year old cried out between sobs,"Daddy hit me. Why?" _

_Tim was able to calm her down enough to explain to her that simply, daddy was very mean. _

_"Will you protect me, Timmy?" Only Angela was allowed to call him Timmy, anybody else eould be flattened. _

_"Forever, Ang," he swore to her softly, crossing his heart."_

"Forever, Timmy," she cried, emotion that she hadn't felt for years leaking out her eyes.

"Forever, Ang," he whispered before his soul left his body and the nineteen year old died.

**A/N: I killed Tim. Please don't hate me. Gosh, I'm fighting tears hard. **


End file.
